


Be Together

by vivictory



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivictory/pseuds/vivictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after 4x18<br/>Because Laurel will always be loved. Even in death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably be done a 100 times by now, but I had promised myself I could write it if Laurel died, and I need to get it out of my system.

“Maybe if the stars align  
Maybe if our worlds collide  
Maybe on the dark side  
We could be together, be together  
Maybe in a million miles  
On a highway through the stars  
Someday soon we’ll be together“

~ Major Lazer - Be Together

 

\------------

 

The first thing laurel saw was the light.

It wasn’t really an image, at least if it was, she couldn’t really describe it. It was more of a feeling like a very pleasant calmness. It felt like peace and love and safety.

She didn’t really knew how she “saw” it honestly, as she was pretty sure her eyes were closed (when did her eyes close? she couldn’t remember) but she knew it didn’t matter anyway.

Like her sight her other senses felt kind of off, but it a good way. She could tell she was lying down. Probably on a bed. Maybe she was sleeping? She did felt very relaxed.

God she hadn’t had a good sleep in a while.

Laurel finally managed to open her eyes. She wasn’t sure were she was. The place was big and beautiful and she felt like it was everything she could ask for, but still somehow familiar. It was covered in the same blurry pleasant light she felt earlier.

She then turned over slowly, lazily like she had just woken up.

And he was there.

He was lying on the other side of the bed, as handsome as ever with his deep blue eyes smiling at her and Laurel couldn’t help a small half-sleepy smile appearing on her lips. “Tommy.” She said.

“Hello, pretty bird” Tommy said. He was looking at her the same way he did the mornings they woke up together or when he could say something and made her laugh even on her darkest days or in some moments when she was too lost on her work and yet he would still watch her with that look on his face. True love and adoration. “I have missed you”

Laurel started became more aware of the situation. This was a memory, she could tell now she had seen this before, but something felt off. She was seeing this. Why was she seeing this? And Tommy… Tommy was… Tommy was…

“Dead” She said “this is- how is this possible?” She asked in confusion. “This place… It looks like… the house we-”

“Italy” He continued “We came here for holidays 5 years ago. Best month of my life”

Laurel’s confusion grew bigger “But I was- I-”

Then the realisation kicked in. And with it came the memories The prison break, Darhk, the hospital, the talk with oliver and then-

“I am dead, aren’t I?” She said with wide eyes. It was more of a statement that a question. “Darhk sot me. I died on the hospital”

Tommy smiled apologetically “I’m sorry Laurel” He said “I wish you’d have more time”

Laurel sacked her head still kind of dizzy by all of this.“So this is the afterlife then. I didn’t thought it would look like a motel room in the italian countryside” she said, mostly to herself. Why wasn’t she freaked out? She felt like she should have been, but part of her knew deep inside this was going to happen. So she just felt… confused, really.

Tommy laughed “It’s not always like that. The afterlife is what we want it to be. I choose this memory because we were happy here. We can go somewhere else if you like” He said quietly.

Laurel turned her attention back at him as all the pain of his lost came crashing down at her, and she thought it was weird how it took her so long. But this was the afterlife and feelings, along with everything else, worked differently here. “Oh Tommy” She said as she hugged him tightly “I’ve missed you so much. I am so sorry you had to die for me.”

“Don’t say that again” he mumbled against her shoulder “It was my choice and if it meant saving you I could do it a hundred times again. I was just hoping you’d have the life you deserve” He pulled away slightly “I am still glad I get to see you again, thought”

Laurel placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. She hadn’t realised how much he missed the way their lips locked perfectly into each other and at this moment she knew that even if Oliver was the love of her life she could never stop loving Tommy. And maybe if they couldn’t be together in life, death could unite them at least.


End file.
